


Pride And Prejudice And Homestuck

by spockandawe



Category: Homestuck, Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gift Exchange, Illustrations, M/M, Romance, Trollstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/pseuds/spockandawe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single troll in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a quadrant. When the young, rich Sollux Captor moves to Netherfield park, along with his standoffish moirail Kanaya Maryam, they soon become acquainted with the Miss Harleys, particularly Jade Harley and her older sister Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride And Prejudice And Homestuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phrenotobe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phrenotobe/gifts).



> Well, this was definitely a major (but fun!) undertaking. I know Pride and Prejudice backwards and forwards, and I love the 1995 BBC version almost as much as I love the original book. The initial prompt only specified Jade as Elizabeth Bennet and Kanaya as Mr. Darcy, but I started thinking about who could fill which other roles, and it grew from there! In terms of troll quadrants, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley are practically moirails, so Sollux seemed like a good choice for a Bingley that would perhaps let his moirail influence his actions too strongly. Then a calm, collected older sister for Jade/Lizzie who would also fit sensibly into a romance with Sollux? Rose! It grew and grew. Mr. Hurst seemed just like a Gamzee, so Karkat is Louisa Hurst, his long-suffering moirail. The easiest casting call was the Condesce as Lady Catherine, which made Meenah a hilariously unsuitable Anne de Bourgh. To be sure of illustrating everyone I cast as well as getting a good picture of the overall story, these pictures are referenced closely from screenshots from the 1995 BBC miniseries. 
> 
> All in all, there were 32 directly cast characters as well as one or two extras. Some Homestuck men are cast in female roles, and some Homestuck women are cast in nominally male roles, but everyone is clothed as per the original characters' costuming 'cause they're strong independent characters who don't need no restrictive societal gender roles.
> 
> The Casting: 
> 
> Jade (Elizabeth Bennet), Rose (Jane Bennet), Aradia (Mary Bennet, and rather than focus on dull moral extracts and piano playing, she is off-putting because of her preoccupation with things like skulls and corpse parties), John (Kitty Bennet), Roxy (Lydia Bennet), Mom (Mrs. Bennet), and Grandpa (Mr. Bennet)
> 
> Kanaya (Mr. Darcy), Sollux (Mr. Bingley), Vriska (Caroline Bingley), Gamzee (Mr. Hurst), Karkat (Mrs. Hurst), Feferi (Georgiana Darcy)
> 
> Eridan (Mr. Wickham), Dirk (Colonel Forster), Jake (Mrs. Forster), Jane (Denny), Rufioh (Saunderson), Porrim (Captain Carter), Horuss (random soldier)
> 
> The Condesce (Lady Catherine), Meenah (Anne de Bourgh), Nanna (Ms. Jenkinson), Tavros (Colonel Fitzwilliam) (it is extra perfect because he HAS canonically pursued Jade and he's got parallel leg/wound issues)
> 
> Nepeta (Charlotte Lucas), Equius (Mr. Collins), Meulin (Maria Lucas), Latula (Mr. Lucas), Mituna (Mrs. Lucas)
> 
> Bro (Mrs. Gardiner), Dad (Mr. Gardiner), Terezi (Mrs. Phillips), Dave (Mr. Phillips), and Aranea, Damara, and Kankri (random children)
> 
> [Tumblr link](http://spockandawe.tumblr.com/post/85628126356/pride-and-prejudice-and-homestuck)

 

EB: roxy has torn up my bonnet, made it up new, and says she will wear it to church!

 

Mr. Captor was good-looking and gentlemanlike: he had a pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners. His siblings were fine trolls, with an air of decided fashion. His brother-in-law, Mr. Makara, merely looked the gentleman; but his moirail, Ms. Maryam, soon drew the attention of the room by her fine, tall person, handsome features, noble mien, and the report, which was in general circulation within five minutes after her entrance, of her having ten thousand a year.

 

AG: And so none of the Hertforshire ladies could please you, Miss Maryam?

CG: NOT EVEN THE FAMOUS MISS HARLEYS?

TA: well ii never met wiith prettiier giirl2 or plea2anter people iin my liife

GA: Sollux You Astonish Me

GA: I Saw Little Beauty And No Breeding At All

GA: The Eldest Is I Grant You Rather Pretty

TA: a fiine conce22iion

TA: come on admiit iit 2he2 an angel

GA: She Smiles Too Little

AG: Oh, Rose Lalonde is a sweet girl.

AG: 8ut the mother!!!!!!!!

AG: I heard Jade Harley described as a famous local 8eauty.

AG: What do you say to that, Miss Maryam?

GA: I Should As Soon Call Her Mother A Wit

 

GG: are you in meryton to subdue the discontented populace, sir

GG: or do you defend alternia against the french?

TT: Neither, ma'am, I trust.

TT: We hope to winter very peacefully at Meryton.

TT: My soldiers are in great need of training, and my officers in ever great need of society.

GG: then as soon as you're settled, i hope you'll give a ball!

GT: Oh, yes, old chap, do!

TT: You think a ball would be well received?

 

GT: make him give a ball, mr. english. we'll dance with all the officers!

TG: if aradia would only play somehting we could dnace with them now

TG: aradia! aradia lets have no moer of that dull stuff

TG: paly something jolly

TG: we want to dance!

 

TG: rose!

TG: mr cpator!

TG: come and dance with us!!!

TT: Not now, Roxy.

 

CT: D--> Miss Meenah de Pei%es has not been presented at court, by reason of a delicate and sickly constitution.

 

Mr. Zahhak had only to change from Rose to Jade-- and it was soon done.

 

GG: engaged to mr. zahhak!!

GG: my dear nepeta, impossible!!!!

 

TG: Aye, poor Rose

TG: I would not have you think I blame poor Rose at all

GC: WHO COULD BL4M3 POOR ROS3 FOR THE M4TT3R >:?

GC: SH3 1S TH3 D34R3ST G1RL 1N TH3 WORLD

TG: And as I was telling our dear brother, Mr. Strider, she did her best.

GC: SH3 WOULD H4V3 GOT MR. 4PPL3B3RRY 1F SH3 COULD

TG: She would!

TG: She did her best, and no one could do any more than that.

TG: But, oh, sister, when I think about Jade!

GC: 1T MUST B3 V3RY H4RD, S1ST3R >:[

TG: It is very hard

TG: To think she could have been Mr. Zahhak's wife by now!

GC: TH4T WOULD H4V3 G1V3N YOU SUCH COMFORT!

TG: Oh, those Leijons are such artful people indeed.

TG: They are all for what they can get!

 

GT: Well, Jade, off pleasure bent again, what?

GT: Never a thought of what your poor parents will suffer in your absence.

GG: it is a pleasure i could well forego, as i think you know

GG: but i shall be happy to see nepeta again

 

CT: D--> She is a most charming young lady, indeed

CT: D--> Her Imperious Condescension herself says that, in point of true beauty, Miss de Pei%es is far superior to the handsomest of her se%

CT: D--> Because there is that in her features which mar% the young woman of distinguished birth

CT: D--> She is unfortunately not of STRONG constitution, which has prevented her in making progress in many accomplishments which she could not otherwise have failed of

CT: D--> As I am informed by the lady who superintended her education

 

AT: i'M DELIGHTED, tO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE AT LAST, mISS hARLEY

GG: at last?

AT: wELL,,, i'VE HEARD SO MUCH OF YOU

AT: aND NONE OF THE PRAISE, hAS BEEN EXAGGERATED,,, i ASSURE YOU }:)

 

GA: She Was Persuaded To Believe Herself In Love And Consent To An Elopement

GA: She Was Then But Seven Sweeps Old

 

CC: W)(ale you not play again?

CC: You played t)(at song so B------EAUTIFULLY!

GG: not very beautifully

GG: not faithfully at all!

GG: you must have seen how i fudged and slurred my way through the difficult passages

GG: it is a beautiful instrument though!!

 

TG: but i recollectde aftrewards that the weddnig need not be put off

TG: cause miss maryam mgiht have done as well

GG: miss maryam!!!

TG: oh yeah she was to cmoe there with ampora you know

TG: oh oll

TG: *llo

TG: **lol

TG: i toatlly forgot!

TG: i wasnt supposed to say a wrod about it!!

 

CC: yo, beach

CC: tell me, once and for all

CC: are you fuckin engaged to her?

GG: ...

GG: i am not

 

TT: It is too much!

TT: By far too much.

TT: I do not deserve it.

TT: Oh, why is not everybody as happy?

 

GG: why especially, when you called, did you look as if you did not care about me?

GA: Because You Were Grave And Silent

GA: And Gave Me No Encouragement

GG: but i was embarrassed!!

GA: And So Was I

GG: you might have talked to me more when you came to dinner

GA: A Women Who Felt Less Might

 

 


End file.
